


What You Are

by Azazel



Series: Twinkle, Twinkle [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Shot, Conditioning, M/M, Mild Feminization, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, mild crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: An exploration of beauty and other things.





	What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> As always please take note of all tags and warnings, thank you!

Jiyong is alone in one of the rehearsal rooms surrounded by piles of clothing, shoes and accessories when YG finds him. The other members and staff have all gone home for the night, leaving him on his own to toy with new looks and possible concepts. He is currently sporting a mesh long-sleeve shirt and pleated knee-length skirt but nothing else. His short, blond hair is in total disarray from trying on so many different tops, spiked around his head like a fuzzy halo. He mutters to himself as he picks up an item of clothing then discards it just as quickly. His face is bare but he still manages to look ethereal. YG finds a metal folding chair propped against the wall and hauls it over to station himself just outside the chaos Jiyong is creating. 

He watches for a few minutes, not saying a word or drawing attention to himself, until finally Jiyong glances up and notices his audience. He turns, stepping over and around the mounds of cloth, making his way to where YG is sitting. The skirt flares when he stops and spins in place. He smirks at YG then asks, “What do you think, hyung?”

YG purses his lips and folds his hands over his lap before responding, “Are you trying to confuse your fans?” 

Jiyong's perfectly sculpted eyebrow arches and his mouth freezes in place when he says, “Of course I am. They say I'm as beautiful as a woman so I'm going to use it to my advantage. Make men curious about me, about the group. Who knows, maybe I'll even make few of them want me.”

“You want men to want you?” YG's eyes narrow as he stares Jiyong down.

“It can't hurt to have more people interested in us. And I don't mind them thinking of me as beautiful. Better that than the alternative,” there is a tiny trace of bitterness seeping into his tone at being reminded of what people said when they debuted. The hurtful words of critics and the public still grating in the back of his mind sometimes. “Short”, “ugly” and “untalented” seared deeply into his psyche. 

YG tilts his head a few degrees and continues, “Beauty is for women, Little Star.”

Jiyong blinks slowly then moves closer, his voice higher and breathier than normal, “Don't you think I'm beautiful, hyung?” 

YG shakes his head once and sighs, “Jiyong-”

Before YG can finish the admonishment Jiyong is sure he's gearing up to deliver, Jiyong bends over and reaches both hands under his skirt. He shuffles around for a few seconds before squeezing his legs together and standing up straight again. He licks his lips as he begins to gather the silky material of the skirt into his fists just above mid-thigh. When he reaches the hem he bends his right knee in slightly, affecting a coy pose, then lifts the skirt to reveal the rest of his nude lower half. YG's eyes are drawn down by the motion and he immediately notices the soft, inward curve of Jiyong's crotch, his penis and scrotum nowhere in sight.

“How about now?” Jiyong asks, his eyes wide and bright. 

YG takes a deep breath through his nose, holding it for a moment before releasing a gusty sigh, “Jiyong, you know you are beautiful but this,” he places his palms at the crease between hip and thigh, thumbs gently gliding over the wiry thatch of black hair to where the skin is stretched tight. “This isn't you. And while there might be men out there who wish it was, you can't let them forget the truth,” he leans forward and kisses the bump where Jiyong's cock should be making him gasp and shudder. YG slips his hands around the backs of Jiyong's thighs and grips, yanking his legs apart to allow his genitals to spring back into place. YG clucks his tongue and uses his hold to haul Jiyong closer, forcing his legs wider to accommodate the chair. 

Jiyong's cock is already filling with blood by the time YG continues speaking. “You are a man, also. So make them want you if that's what you wish for, but never let them forget this,” he delivers a quick, pinching squeeze to Jiyong's shaft. Jiyong groans and flexes his fists as his dick fills out completely. YG's breath cools the precum on head of Jiyong's cock as he says, “It's not enough for them to want you. They should want to *be* you.” His lips are soft and warm when he touches them to Jiyong's circumcision scar. He can see the muscles in Jiyong's abdomen ripple when he starts delivering short licks with the tip of his tongue. 

Jiyong is barely breathing as he looks down to see his dick slowly disappearing into YG's mouth. When the head brushes the back of YG's throat Jiyong is forced to let go of the skirt with one hand and brace himself on YG's shoulder. This obstructs his view but some tiny, still-thinking part of his brain whispers it might be better that way. The overwhelming feeling of hot, wet suction surrounding his cock is plenty to deal with without adding a visual component. YG is stroking the base of his shaft with one hand and pressing the fingers of his other hand to Jiyong's lips. Jiyong doesn't waste any time opening his mouth to begin licking and sucking those fingers. He laves them with the flat of his tongue while YG continues to slowly, expertly coax an orgasm from him with every bob if his head. Without thought Jiyong's hips begin to rock in time with the motion of YG's mouth and hand, pushing his cock a few millimetres deeper with each pass until he feels the muscles in YG's throat pulse and squeeze his tip. His knees wobble and threaten to collapse completely when YG pulls his fingers out of Jiyong's mouth and tucks his hand between his legs just behind his balls. 

Ever since the encounter in his dressing room Jiyong has been taking the time to explore his body more thoroughly than when he was a teenager figuring out how to masturbate. He has learned how good it feels to touch and play with his asshole while jerking off. There have even been nights he spent uncounted minutes massaging the tight little bud until he came without ever laying a hand on his cock. So the jolt of YG's fingertips pressing against the wrinkled skin is no real shock, however, Jiyong’s mouth drops open with a high moan and his hips stutter as two thick fingers work their way inside him with nothing but his own saliva to ease the way. YG pushes until his palm is cupping Jiyong's perineum then he slides his lips back enough to glance up at Jiyong's face. His normally warm brown eyes are almost entirely black as the pupil eclipses the iris and his cheeks are bright red. He draws shallow, panting breaths through his nose. Jiyong looks down, meeting YG's eyes steadily, and allows his hips to roll slowly, drawing the invading fingers deeper. He's never touched himself this way before, the thought of being penetrated stirring up guilt and doubt to blot out the pleasure. Until YG curls his fingers and touches something inside that makes him all but scream. Jiyong bites his bottom lip as hard as he can without breaking the skin as YG sinks his mouth down on Jiyong's cock and prods that spot relentlessly with both fingers. 

Jiyong's vision blurs and his knuckles go white where he's gripping both his skirt and the shoulder of YG's shirt. An orgasm finally roars through him when YG puckers his lips around the head of his cock and laps at the slit while working his prostate with fast, precise jabs. After the first squirt of cum YG opens his mouth and slows the fingers inside Jiyong to an almost gentle rub. Jiyong begins shaking in earnest when he looks down again to see ribbons of semen streak across his mentor’s tongue only to be swallowed a moment later. Eventually hyper-sensitivity wins out over pleasure and Jiyong tries to pull away only, YG does not let go. Instead, he wraps his lips around Jiyong's shaft again and sucks hard as he pulls back. When he reaches the crown he releases Jiyong's dick with an obscene slurp, at the same time slipping his fingers out. Jiyong's knees really do give out then, forcing him to slump onto YG's lap. 

YG draws his hands out from under Jiyong's skirt and lays them on his waist. He can feel the tremors still buzzing under Jiyong's skin. He can also feel Jiyong's intense stare like the sun on a clear summer day, crackling along his skin. The shimmery black skirt is spread over both their thighs but Jiyong still has it gathered in his fist, giving a glimpse of his soft cock hanging between his legs. 

“Beauty is not a rare thing and it's gone before you can blink,” YG's voice is rough. “You need to be more if you are to be remembered.”

He sees the gears turning behind Jiyong's eyes as he drops the skirt and stands to execute a 90° bow. A spark seems to ignite in him as he straightens up. The same ember YG began feeding when Jiyong was just a child growing into a strong, steady flame. 

Jiyong nods, almost to himself, his expression blankly determined, and says, “I'll work harder, hyung, you have my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to AFF


End file.
